


Nightmares

by theladyofstars



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 10:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30104430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyofstars/pseuds/theladyofstars
Summary: Poe is still haunted by his experience being taken captive by the First Order. Luckily reader is there to support him.
Relationships: poe dameron x reader





	Nightmares

The night at D’Qar was quiet, only the sounds of your boyfriend’s deep breaths as he slept beside you were audible. You lay back, thriving in the peace and quiet which was unusual for your life in a Rebel base. 

Out of nowhere, you heard Poe’s breathing pick up, growing frantic and uneven. Turning to see him, you noticed his furrowed eyebrows and scrunched up eyes, his mouth parted. His forehead and hair were damp, showing his level of distress.

Poe’s P.O.V.

There was nothing that could be done. My arms pinned behind my back, held in the icy grip of two stormtroopers. I struggled and fought, but soon enough they had a blaster held to my neck, stilling my movements as I knew I had no hope. 

There she was. My sweet Y/N, bound to a harsh metal torture chair in a freezing cell. Kylo Ren stood before her, hand clenched just in front of her face, using the force to wrench any information about the Resistance he could pull from her mind. Screams of pure agony escaped from her mouth, her body convulsing and writhing as much as it could. Tears streamed from Y/N’s eyes, and I stared in absolute horror at the pained look in her eyes. 

“Poe!” She cried out in despair, begging me with her clouded eyes to rescue her and bring her somewhere safe. 

“Poe! Poe!”

Y/N’s P.O.V.

“Poe!” you called out, shaking his shoulder in a desperate attempt to rouse him from his sleep. You had heard him crying out for you, repeating the words ‘no’ and ‘don’t hurt her’. 

Suddenly, Poe shot up straight, taking a great amount of air into his lungs. He let out what was almost a shout, hands reaching out and grasping in search of you. 

“Hey, hey, I’m here, Poe. I’m right here. You’re okay, I’m okay.” You reached up and ran your fingers through his curls in an attempt to sooth him. 

“Y/N, oh Y/N.” He lunged forward, clinging to your waist and burying his face into your shoulder. You pressed a kiss to his cheek, meeting a tear that had escaped. 

“Shh, easy now, love. It was only a nightmare, none of it happened.” You cooed, rubbing circles into the expanse of his back. 

“Stars, Y/N, it was so real!” he sobbed, tightening his hold on you. 

“They had you, Kylo Ren was torturing you. You were in so much pain and screaming for me but, oh Y/N, I couldn’t do anything, They were holding me back and making me watch and-” 

You interrupted him with a kiss, dulling his thoughts and distracting him from his dream. 

“It’s all over now, Poe. I’m not hurt at all. I’m completely safe and in bed with you, in our room, on the Rebel base. The First Order aren’t anywhere near us right now. It’s just us. Just us, Poe.” You reassured him for a few minutes, feeling his muscles relax and his tight grip turn into him resting his weight on you. 

“I love you so much, Y/N. I don’t know what I could do without you. Honestly.” he whispered shakily.

“I love you too, Poe, and you won’t ever have to know what it would be like without me. I’m never leaving you, not ever. That’s a promise, love.”

You lay down on your back, pulling Poe to your chest. He melted into you, exhaling slowly and allowing a small smile to pull at his lips. Being a part of the Resistance certainly wouldn’t ensure peaceful nights, but you two would always help each other through the rough times. Always.


End file.
